El Trasero Sagrado
by SomerWolf
Summary: Erase una vez, Un Trasero Sagrado, nadie jamas había sido capaz de tocar El Trasero Sagrado, hasta ahora.


Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya nadie recuerda, se creo un artefacto de increíble poder, pero este asombroso utensilio tenia el detalle de que tenía un zoomorfo pegado a él.

Este magnifico objeta tenía muchos nombres, todos igual de apropiados.

" _ **El Magnifico Fin"**_

" _ **La Oscura Retaguardia"**_

" _ **La Sombra De La Cola"**_

" _ **El Trasero Sagrado"**_

Entre varios otros nombre, esos eran los más usados.

Muchos valientes y locos guerreros y encantadora intentaron sin éxito acercar se al Trasero Sagrado, pues tal era la fuerza que lo envolvía que muy difícil resultaba mirarlo como para acercar se y tocarlo.

Las leyendas que se contaban sobre Las Pompas Suculentas eran muchas y todas tenían en común la misma cosa, cualquiera que fuera descubierto mirando El Trasero Sagrado, inevitablemente moría.

Entre los zoomorfos comunes se comentaba que existían más Traseros ademas del El Trasero Sagrado y a base de esas habladurías muchos viajaron en busca de otro Trasero, uno más accesible que Las Nalgas Perfectas.

Lo curioso fue que la búsqueda si que dio resultados y aparecieron otros Traseros dignos de mención.

Entre aquellos Traseros se encontraba el de Mephiles The Dark, fue el primero en ser descubierto por los Gluteólogos pues tenia muchas similitudes con El Culo Oscuro, la misma forma, el mismo color, ambas nalgas igual de levantadas y firmes y con un brillo natural, aquel trasero fue bautizado como **Glúteos Maximus Azabachicus** o **Gluteos Azabaches** , por su descubridor Miles "Tails" Prower, quien en lo personal se sentía muy orgulloso por su hallazgo.

Otro culo digno de mención era el pequeño y adorable traserito de Silver The Hedgehog, este no había sido un descubrimiento cerrado, sino más bien algo publico cuando al erizo se le callo el bañador en una piscina. Fue complicado nombrar a este Trasero, pero la mayoría de Zoomorfos aceptaron como un buen nombre **Cola Peludita.**

Según cuentan los viajeros que han pasado por tierras extrañas, Cola Peludita quedo destrozado tras verse expuesto de manera tan humillante y busco consuelo en el único que podía comprender lo, Gluteos Azabaches.

De acuerdo a los rumorea, terminaron como pareja y ahora pasaban sus días acariciando y azotando el culo del otro (Y a veces sus propios culos también)

Ahora los dos culos tenían dueño y solo quedaba el inalcanzable Trasero Sagrado, así que la población zoomorfa se puso en marcha para buscar más traseros hermosos y rechonchos que poder admirar.

La búsqueda dio como resultado el culo de un erizo verde llamado Scourge, su trasero obtuvo el nombre de **"Culo Sucio"** pues Scourge no tenía problemas para dejar que las manos de todo el mundo estrujaran, acariciaran y azotaran su culo, siempre que se pague por ello, y esto solo reducía el valor del culo de Scourge y la importancia de este descubrimiento por Judith R. Dark, pero seguían siendo unas nalgas admirables.

Y todavía quedaba otro trasero conocido por Mobius que merecía ser admirado por todos, las nalgas de Sonic the Hedgehog fueron un hallazgo de Amy Rose, pero la velocidad con la que se movía el erizo hacía difícil que pudiera ser admirado.

Sonic era tan loco y valiente como rápido, y el erizo cobalto era uno de los muchos seguidores del Trasero Sagrado y había pasado años estudiando la rutina de erizo que tenia la suerte de llevar el Trasero Sagrado.

Shadow The Hedgehog.

Sin duda un peligroso portador para un culo tan admirable.

El erizo azabache tenia un largo historial de zoomorfos lo suficientemente locos como para intentar acercarse a su culo y los crédulos fracasaron estrepitosamente, de cualquier manera, tenían la satisfacción de haber contemplado desde una corta distancia El Trasero Sagrado.

Sonic estaba tan loco como ellos por intentar conseguir un estrujon de aquellas nalgas color carbón y conocía todos los trucos usados y por utilizar para conseguir lo que quería.

 **\- Vamos a repasar esto** -El erizo azul hablaba en voz alta para si mismo por el simple hecho de que le ayudaba a pensar- **¿** **Emborrachar lo?** -El cobalto miro en su gran pizarrón unas fotos de varios individuos que intentaron utilizar aquella treta, pero la ultima forma de vida perfecta tenia demasiada resistencia y si no acababan ellos borrachos antes que él, Shadow los dejaba sin dinero como para poder seguir pagando sus gustos caros- **Es un buen trasero, pero no vale tantos Rings**

 _ **«Además, si quisiera pagar por un trasero, existe Scourge»**_

 **\- ¿Cansar lo?** -En otra parte del pizarrón había datos de zoomorfos que fueron ingresados de emergencia en el hospital por deshidratación extrema o cansancio masivo- **Me voy a tardar mucho y para cuando este agotado yo** **también** **lo** **estaré** **…** -De repente Sonic tuvo una revelación – **Aunque… Su trasero** **estará** **sudado y pegajoso…** **Y… Y…** -Sonic se distrajo con la suculenta imagen del trasero de Shadow sudado y húmedo entre sus manos y se puso a ronronear levemente mientras sentía algo despertar entre sus piernas- **Joder, ¿Por que tenia que tener un trasero tan sexy?** -El erizo cerúleo continuo analizando sus opciones tras haber calmado un poco sus ansias.

Le había costado muchos sobornos, pero la albina vampiresa le había proporcionado a Sonic la dirección del erizo azabache y su culo.

 **\- Tal vez escabullirme en su casa y estrujar lo mientras duerme** -Escapar de la ira del azabache no era lo difícil, lo que le costaba descifrar al azulado era como aprovechar al máximo el breve momento que poseía para tocar esos negros glúteos redondos, firmes y duros. - **Según Rouge, duerme desnudo -** Aquel pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa apareciera de forma intrusa en la cara del erizo azul- **Tal vez… Pueda tomar algunas fotos…** -La posibilidad de inmortalizar el trasero más perfecto hasta la fecha y conservar lo como un tesoro del que solo el sera poseedor para poder masturbarse con aquellas imágenes lo excitaba de sobremanera – **Ay, ya me exite, voy a romper el pantalón…** \- por suerte el erizo no usaba ninguno- **… Solo una agitada rápida y luego sigo con el plan…**

Sonic saco un pequeño bote de lubricante de entre su púas y lo vertió entre sus manos desnudas.

 **\- Ouh… Sii… Trasero de Shadow…** -el solo pronunciar aquellas palabras hacía que algo despertara en el interior del erizo, algo que lo hacia sentir muy cachondo- **Aaah… Firme… Duro… Azotable…** -Sonic manipulaba ávidamente su miembro, durante años había soñado con el precioso culo del erizo negro y eso lo había vuelto vulnerable ante la visión de aquellos glúteos- **Aah… Aah!… AaaAh! Joder, Shadow… Me has convertido en un erizo precoz…** \- Sonic saco un pequeño paquete de pañuelos de papel desechables de entre sus púas y limpio los restos de semen que quedaron entre sus manos y algo que escurría de su miembro.- **Mucho mejor, ahora, a seguir con el plan.**

La idea de escabullirse en la habitación del erizo negro era tentadora, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, había alguna manera de sacarle más provecho a esa retaguardia tan gloriosa

Con esa idea en mente, el erizo marco con su teléfono a un buen amigo suyo

 **\- Hola, Tails, oye ¿que tal te fue con ese cloroformo maximizado? Ouh, muy bien, y ¿podrías preparar un frasco para mi?… Excelente, sabia que podía contar contigo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **\- Recuerda que esto no es ningún favor gratis** -La vampiresa rebuscaba en sus bolsillos una copia de la llave del apartamento de Shadow- **Entonces a cambio de esto, tu me pagas 3 pares de zapatos, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **\- Si, claro** -La paciencia nunca fue una virtud para el erizo y ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir las Nalgas Supremas, solo quería que el tiempo avanzara más deprisa.

 **\- Y unos collares y pendientes.**

 **\- ¡Yo no-! Agh, claro, como sea ¡Abre me ya!** -Con un trasero como el de Shadow en juego, Sonic aceptaba cualquier extorsión de la murciélago albina.

 **\- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo** – Y de esa forma, la cazafortunas abrió las puertas del hogar del Culo de Shadow… Y de Shadow, pero sobretodo de su culo.- **Que te diviertas, Big Blue.**

La vampiresa no tenia nada más que hacer allí, así que dejo a Sonic a solas frente a la puerta abierta del apartamento de Shadow.

 **-Ouh, claro que me voy a divertir.** -El erizo azul entro y cerro la puerta con lave detrás de si- **Es tal y como me lo imaginaba.**

Sonic presto muy poca o casi nula atención a como era el apartamento de Shadow, simplemente se acerco a un sofá de cuero y analizo que cojín tenia mejor marcado el culo de Shadow para poder descubrir en cual acostumbraba sentar se más seguido.

 **\- Te tengo**

Sonic se acerco al cojín de la esquina derecha (O esquina izquierda, según como lo mires), metió la mano a tientas en su pequeña mochila negra, donde tenia todos los aparatos para llevar acabo su cometido y saco su móvil

 **\- Que marca tan preciosa** -El cerúleo tomo varias fotos de la silueta impresa en el cojín desde varios ángulos para no perder detalle – **Precioso.**

Cuando alcanzo las siete fotos, Sonic pensó que ya era bastante para una silueta en un cojín de funda de cuero negro, recorrió un poco la casa hasta encontrar la habitación de Shadow.

 **\- Es minimalista, me gusta** -El erizo abrió algunos cajones de la cómoda de Shadow - **¿Calzoncillos? Pero si nunca lleva ropa…** \- La idea de ver el Trasero de Shadow con un tanga marcando su figura, unos slips informales, unos boxers haciendo lo ver gordito- **Joder, espero tener suficiente cloroformo.** -Sonic se escondió bajo la cama de Shadow y de su mochilita saco un poco de algodón y un pequeño frasco plástico con una boquilla atomizan te- **En un cuarto de hora debería estar aquí.**

Sonic tenía fama de ser la clase de erizo que no se piensa dos veces nada, pero si Las Posaderas Supremas estaban en juego, no se dejaba ni un detalle.

Sonic elijo el segundo miércoles del mes para sorprender a Shadow, pues eran esos miércoles en los que al erizo azabache se le sobreponían demasiadas sesiones de entrenamiento y terminaba exhausto, y lo único que hacia era comer una pieza de fruta, desnudarse completamente y recostarse en su cama King Size para dormir todo lo que pudiera.

Sonic se aburría de esperar, sobretodo por tener que estar semi contorsionado con su panza en contacto con el frio suelo, pero todos sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrir se sin ningún cuidad y cerrar se de un portazo contundente.

Desde su posición podía ver los pies descalzos de Shadow, pero solo por un instante, pues el erizo nocturno se dejo caer en la cama y no se movió más.

Sonic espero a escuchar ronquidos para salir de debajo de la cama, echo algo del cloroformo en el algodón y a toda velocidad lo coloco en la cara de Shadow, el erizo se despertó abruptamente y forcejeo durante unos instantes antes de quedar noqueado por el liquido.

 **\- Hiciste que me llevara un buen susto, muchacho.** -A Sonic le costo mover a Shadow para que quedara con el culo al aire y no se moviera- **Ahora quedate así, Black** **Stallion** **.**

A continuación, una serie de ráfagas fotográficas lleno la galería del teléfono del muchacho azul que estaban ordenadas en carpetas con nombres bastante específicos.

" _Culo .Sh. En el sofá"_

" _Culo .Sh. En pompa al natural"_

" _Culo .Sh. Posición perrito"_

" _Culo .Sh. Perrito con tanga"_

" _Culo .Sh. Perrito Slips"_

" _Trasero .Sh. Perrito Boxer"_

" _Trasero .Sh. Piernas abiertas"_

" _Trasero .Sh. Piernas abiertas con tanga (Que sexy)"_

Despues de la quinta carpeta "Culo" Sonic decidió cambiar el nombre, cuando decidió que ya empezaban a ser bastantes fotos decidió recoger sus cosas y pasar a la acción.

 **\- Esto de las fotos esta muy bien y todo** -Una voz extraña hizo que el erizo azul se saltara una palpitación, ¿Había sido atrapado con las manos en el culo? Al parecer, sí- **Pero** **pensé** **que lo primero que harías iba a ser estrujar sus nalgas.** -El muchacho mantenía la mirada fija sobre una eriza rubia recostada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del culo de Shadow (Y de Shadow, pero sobre todo de su culo).

 **\- ¿Quien eres tu?** -La chica frente a él solo señalo una foto enmarcada en la cómoda del erizo negro donde se los veía a ellos dos abrazados- **No sabía que tuviera una novia.**

 **\- No me gusta salir mucho y demasiadas chicas y chicos se** **insinúan** **a Shadow** -la eriza dio un suspiro pesado- **Es agotador estar con el en publico. Soy Maria.**

 **\- Hola… ¿Crees que lo mejor** **es hablar le tan tranquilamente a un intruso** **?** -La actitud de la chica desconcertaba de sobremanera al erizo.

 **\- Reconocería tu estirado trasero azul en cualquier parte, eres el Nalgas Rápidas, ¿verdad?**

 **\- Yo nunca aprobé ese apodo**

 **\- Ni tu, ni ninguno de los traseros de La Mesa Glutica** -Esta chica de verdad era algo excepcional.

 **\- ¿Disculpa?**

 **\- Los fans de sus posaderas han creado una especie de medidor de "cularidad" para averiguar cual es el mejor y todos los que** **están** **en el medidor forman el grupo de "La Mesa Glutica"** \- Al ver que el erizo azul seguía sin entender nada, la chica intento simplificar las cosas- **Han plagiado la Mesa Redonda y han creado una escala sin sentido.**

 **\- Creo que lo entiendo…** -Sin dar se cuenta, Sonic empezaba a sentirse menos incomodo con aquella extraña situación- **Y… ¿En que puesto estoy en la escala?** -Movido por la curiosidad morbosa, él muchacho no pudo resistir se a preguntar.

 **\- Scourge es el ultimo por ser el más accesible, Silver es el cuarto por que lo sexy de Mephiles es más fuerte que su lindura, tu eres el segundo y Shadow el primero** -Esto ultimo lo dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo- **Después de todo, el es El Trasero Sagrado.**

 **\- Si, supongo que tiene sentido…** -Sonic intentaba entender por que la chica aun no había estallado en gritos- **¿Por que me dejas hacer esto?**

 **\- Entiendo lo atractivo del trasero de Shadow, no eres el primero que entra aquí, pero si el primero al que Shadow no le rompe un brazo, o disloca un hombro o tuerce un tobillo y un etcétera aquí y allá.** -La chica de repente se dio cuenta de que la ropa interior estaba desperdigada por aquí y por allá- **Esos se los regale yo, a veces lo convenzo de modelar su culo para mi.**

 **\- Que suerte tienes.**

 **\- Si, supongo que si** -La chica suspiro profundamente para relajar se- **Mientras no lo secuestres, haz lo que quieres.**

 **\- Whao… Eres muy generosa, eh… Lo siento, olvide tu nombre.**

 **\- Maria, sin apellidos. Dale un azote y ponle un poco más de cloroformo, creo que va a despertar se.** -la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cerrar la puerta- **Te doy veinte minutos o le contare lo que has estado haciendo.** -y cerro definitivamente.

 **\- Que poco tiempo, pero tendré que conformar me.**

Sonic hizo lo que le dijo aquella extraña chica y le dio un fuerte azote a Shadow en el culo, durante unos momentos pudo sentir el placentero hormigueo que se le quedo en la

mano después de tal golpe

 **\- Joder, que gusto…** \- Y le aplico un poco más de cloroformo al erizo, por precaución.

Sonic prosiguió a estrujar los cachetes de Shadow, le impresiono dar se cuenta de que eran mucho más suaves y menos duros de lo que parecían a primera vista, en cierto modo le recordaban a un par de manzanas maduras

 _ **«Dulce madre de Chaos, es demasiado trasero para tan poco erizo»**_

Maldita sea su mente pervertida, la idea de las manzanas le provocaron unas fuertes ganas de morder el cachete derecho de Shadow (el cual por cierto, se veía más bonito que el izquierdo) y ya que le quedaban doce minutos de lo que sea que quisiera, le dio un mordisco a ese culo, el erizo azul soltó un gruñido placentero el cual se intensifico al notar un espasmo en Shadow, un claro espasmo de placer.

Sonic dejo de morder le el trasero para masajear lo con sus pulgares, en un intento de decir "Aquí estoy, tranquilo".

El erizo azul continuo con eso un rato hasta que la eriza amarilla volvió a entrar en la habitación y empezó a jalar lo de las púas para sacar lo de allí, al cerúleo a penas le dio tiempo de recoger su bolsa y todas sus cosas, puede que la ventana de la oportunidad se le hubiera cerrado definitivamente, pero se había llevado un buen recuerdo y muchas fotos para compensar lo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shadow despertó de su sueño con el trasero cansado, algo que para el no era del todo extraño, se estiro para desperezar sus músculos y salio a la sala para sentar se en el lado derecho (O izquierdo, según como se mire) del sillón de cuero negro.

 **\- ¿Me volviste a dormir con cloroformo?**

 **\- Se lo duros que son estos días para ti, no** **quería** **que te despertaras mientras hacía travesuras** -La chica rubia tenia preparado un bol con fruta picada para disfrute de ambos mientras veían C.S.I New York.

 **\- ¿Me has vuelto a morder el culo? Por que puedo sentir las marcas de tus dientes.**

 **-** **Me pillaste, lo siento, no me pude resistir** -Por dentro, Maria no podía creer que ese erizo azul de verdad le hubiera mordido el culo a Shadow.

 **-** **Tienes que trabajar un poco más mi gluteo izquierdo** -el erizo azabache cogía tranquilamente fruta del bol mientras escucha la apertura del programa- **El derecho esta más firme y no quiero un cachete firme y otro fofo.**

 **-** **Lo tendré en cuenta, Shadow.** \- La eriza tuvo que esforzarse mucho para reprimir una risa ante la idea del trasero de Shadow con una nalga perfecta y la otra fofa y caída.

 _ **«Estos erizos y sus traseros...»**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No me siento muy orgullosa de este fic, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado o que lo absurdo de este One Short les sacara al menos una sonrisa o pensamiento cómico.

Sin mucho más que añadir, me despido, les comunico que acepto peticiones para One Short de casi cualquier tipo (Pidan algo, no muerdo, Babys)

Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a sentarme dentro de la caja de la vergüenza *Me meto en la caja* Bye...


End file.
